khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurian Darkheart
Yurian Darkheart is a dwarven historian and author who frequents social occasions in Asora. History Yurian was born in Yvara, the smallest of the dwarven principalities. He rose to prominence in the courts of the princes with the help of his sage advice, charming wit and his talent for mediation. After finding himself moderately wealthy, he began provide financial support for a great variety of academic works and treatises in Corhyr and the dwarven principalities. Much of this involved negotiating access to the libraries of Ramandu's Rock. Description Yurian has a bushy grey beard and walks with a stick. He enjoys luxury and sophisticated conversation, but is usually content to ramble about history or the beauty of dwarven towns like Yvara and Orvia. Yurian is widely revered as a master craftsman of great literature, and his works are particularly popular among the Dwarven aristocracy. Orben Goldmantle has described him as "the voice of our time" and Lorenzo Garazzi has called him "by far the greatest storyteller to ever grace Corhyrian court". In the Campaign Yurian spoke to Vantis and Lannus at a masked ball held by Lorenzo Garazzi. He mentioned his interest in using their exploits as a subject for his next book, and Lannus rebuffed him (though the hobgoblin seems to have softened on this point over time). Yurian has decided to name his work "In the Shadow of Champions". Yurian also helped Silvio Valantos identify the dagger Khratash. He later travelled with Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar on their journey to find the Providence, and once inside it helped guard Stefano Blacklips while his allies fought their way out of Snake Fortress. He was rewarded with exclusive permission to write about their exploits. Statistics Block Yurian Darkheart - Dwarven writer 6 HP23 Initiative+0 Speed-20(4) AC13(+3 armour) Stick+4(d4) Abilities7,10,11,13,14,20 Saves+2+2+7 Feats - Master of the Craft+4, Staggering Genius+4 SQ - Quick transcription, reduced speed, stability Skills - Craft(author)+22 Diplomacy+16 Sense motive+11 Decipher script+10 Knowledge(history)+10 Knowledge(the South)+10 Knowledge(religion)+10 Equipment - Parchment, Quill, Ink, Masterwork studded leather, Walking stick+2 "In the Shadow of Champions" Chapter One - The Travellers of Tal Dara - ''Concerning a chance meeting on the path to Tal Dara, the discouraging fate of a lost child, the theft of Akred's adamantine key and burning of his home, an attack by sand elves and the discovery of an enchanted jackal mask, and capture following a shameful defeat at the hands of the vicious marauder Azgar'' Chapter Two - The Prisoners of Daln -'' 'Concerning the Tasharish occupation of Daln, a gruff but reasonable hobgoblin general, the cruel use of transformation magic on a noble Thranishman, a daring escape from the top window of the Imperial Palace, and the defeat of the wicked otherworlder Kahaeshan '''Chapter Three - Wanderers in the Waste - ''Concerning the surrender of the broken city to the Thranish Empress, a wise and obliging wizard, a deranged sand elf shaman, a former nemesis finally brought to justice, the mystery of an insatiable horse thief, the gruesome unmasking of a cunning rakshasa, and the planning of a great expedition'' Chapter Four - The Mysteries of Charn - ''Concerning an ambush and the murder of Maharion, the deceitful guardian of a ruined city, a variety with dangerous monsters, a petrified Charnish knight, dark passages defended by mummified corpses, an enigmatic sphinx and her perplexing riddles, a climactic battle with a mighty rakshasa lord, and demonstrations of selflessness in the face of great temptation'' Chapter Five -''' '''Guardians of the Rock - ''Concerning the fall of Daln to a savage horde and the flight of the Empress, a tense engagement with dishonourable treasure hunters, the merciless and reprehensible slaughter of goatfolk, an unsuccessful assault by giants on Ramandu's Rock, an elusive wizard and his mysterious tower, the restoration of sand elf alliances, and the emergence of a new religious movement'' Chapter Six - The Warriors of Arkad - ''Concerning the Howler invasion of Corhyr, a battle with a gnoll matriarch in the Pit of Screams, a heroic kenku and his murderous adversary, the regrettable burning of a mill full of innocents, the death of the brutal orc warlord Korgul, the disruption of a war council with dark magic, the troubling military applications of necromancy, and the gut-wrenching defeat of Ravana on the walls of Arkad '' Chapter Seven -''' '''The Phantoms of Shadak - ''Concerning a masked ball and an engagement announcement, the claiming of Daln by the Provider's Children, the importance of adapting stategies when facing giant purple worms, a cursed Charnish city lost in time, a vengeful forgotten deity, and an enchanted spear of great power'' Chapter Seven -''' '''The Secrets of the South - ''Concerning an ocean voyage, a series of frustrating riddles, an island that moves, a ship hidden in a bottle, a noble minotaur, three suspicious seagulls, a yuan-ti temple, terrifying reptilian abominations, the machinations of cunning rakshasas, the corpses of fallen gods, and the last of the angels'' Category:Dwarves Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks